


Dominance

by adoresehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, CEO, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoresehun/pseuds/adoresehun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A married CEO found pleasure in a forbidden relationship with a University student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Their lips were pressed together in a heated kiss, saliva dripping docwn their chins as their hands roamed their bodies, exploring every inch. Their clothes were scattered on the bedroom floor, problems were forgotten. Their tongue's fought for dominance as the both of them released low audible grunts. The well-known CEO grasped Baekhyun's thigh, and lifted it up, caressing the inside of his thigh roughly as he placed sloppy kisses on the corner of the other's mouth. Baekhyun moaned loudly, pressing his body against Chanyeol as he felt the heat consume him. Baekhyun leaned his head back, relishing in the incredible sensation he was in. His hands clasped around Chanyeol's neck, drawing the older man into him, unwilling to let him go and feeling incredibly selfish but satisfied with the outcome of a terrible evening. Chanyeol pressed their hardened lengths against each other, rubbing continuously, Baekhyun grunted lowly, face in the crook of Chanyeol's neck, mouth hanging open as he cherished the way their bodies melted together. Chanyeol settled Baekhyun on his back on the mattress as he hovered above the smaller male, his eyes were threatening to close but Baekhyun was fighting against his exhaustion as he had finally found a way to release all the tension and stress engulfing his mind and body. Chanyeol leaned forward, glancing at Baekhyun's facial features. Baekhyun was a strikingly beautiful man, Chanyeol thought honestly.

His lips left several kisses on Baekhyun's jawline, as well as in his neck, Baekhyun permitted access as he turned his head sideways, giving Chanyeol a good view of his exposed neck. Chanyeol licked a stride up his neck, before he left quite a few pecks on his collarbones. Baekhyun's chest heaved as he bit his bottom lip slowly, eyes clenched shut as he enjoyed the pleasure Chanyeol was providing him. Chanyeol started flickering his small pink nipples, his lips bit the flash of pink slowly before he caressed it with his fingers, these unexpected actions left Baekhyun a moaning mess underneath Chanyeol. Chanyeol brought his left hand up to his jaw, stroking it before he cupped his face and left a lingering kiss on his parted lips.

"Please, hurry." Baekhyun pleaded, eyes blinking hurriedly as he fisted the sheets beside him. Chanyeol smirked at the pleasing sight, he left the bottle of lube on the nightstand, he took it and coated his fingers with the substance. He parted Baekhyun's legs afterwards, as he shuffled in between them.

"You're already leaking, which must mean you're ready." Baekhyun turned his head to the other side, as he flushed pink. Chanyeol brought his fingers to his entrance, stretching it slowly. Baekhyun bit his lip, avoiding any painful sounds from leaving his mouth.

"Touch me," Baekhyun cooed, dripping with precum as he held Chanyeol's gaze.

"Shouldn't I tease you a little longer?" Chanyeol questioned teasingly as he retreated his finger slowly out of Baekhyun's puckering hole.

"Fuck, no." Baekhyun replied in a haste, voice sounding distant. Chanyeol succumbed to the other male's wishes as he brought two fingers back in, as he began his teasing slow, before he started scissoring his entrance.


	2. One

Park Chanyeol was currently the CEO of one of the largest Law Firms South-Korea had the privilege of knowing, the expectations of their current cases were handled by professionals. SK Law Firm was located in Seoul, with several cooperating companies over the entire globe. Park Chanyeol was very committed to his work, he was in an unstable relationship with his current wife Seohyun. He had been neglecting his duties lately, he was proven to be a loving husband to the public, several expensive clothing brands and magazines had requested to enable a February photoshoot, a cover of the current favorite South-Korean couple. Chanyeol declined the request, opting to stay silent on the matter, Seohyun had shared her honest opinion with her husband on the highly in demand request, it would’ve been very profitable for both parties but Chanyeol hadn’t given any consent. Seohyun was a well-known South-Korean actress, she was currently one of the leading actresses in the well-known Drama Descendants Of The Sun, she wasn’t at home often due to her busy schedule preventing her from spending time at home with her husband. She was a very industrious person, devoted to her work. She was loving every minute she spent on set, she might’ve been overworking herself on tiring days, but it seemed to be worth it in the end. 

 

Seohyun had been invited to a KBS celebration as the last episode was scheduled to air this upcoming week. She was extremely excited to inform Chanyeol of the formal invitation, the invitation was addressed to the married couple. Seohyun had sent her husband a message, informing him of the news she couldn’t wait to share with him. She hadn’t received a message back, but her husband must’ve been caught up in his work was what she thought. She placed the invitation on the dining table, she could share it over dinner. 

 

Chanyeol decided to leave a couple of hours earlier than usual, he had received a message from his wife two hours ago, elaborating about an invitation she had received which she would share more information about when he arrived home. Chanyeol hadn’t replied to the message, it wasn’t deemed necessary. He was weighting his two options he had chosen before he left the building, he wasn’t looking forward to a twenty minute drive to be able to isolate himself in his office at home. The second option consisted of a ten minute drive into the city, Seoul was brightly alive at five pm, this deemed as the only rational option at the moment. Chanyeol thought of places he could visit, he must stay low, he would be easily recognizable in his grey suit and with his black hair slicked back. Chanyeol pondered over the options tiringly, exhaustion was clearly shown in his facial features. His vehicle pulled up at the front of the building, the valet returned the keys to Chanyeol. The moment Chanyeol was seated with his belt on, he sped off toward the main road. The ten minute drive took a little longer, as traffic was major problem in a Metropolitan City as Seoul. 

 

Chanyeol paid a visit to a cozy restaurant, it contained a tranquil atmosphere. He would blend in better, a club would’ve been a risky option. He paid for a meal, it was served fifteen minutes after his order. He was responding to a couple of important e-mails he had archived. His moment of silence was interrupted when the chair on the opposite side of his table was pulled out. His eyes left his MacBook screen for a moment, and fell upon a small man who was currently seated at his table without questioning if he was allowed to sit there. Chanyeol kept his eyes on the man, who was unfazed as he pulled out a laptop out of its worn-out case, the man placed it on the table near Chanyeol’s own laptop. Chanyeol cleared his throat sternly, he wasn’t tolerating impolite behavior. The man had given him a once look over before his attention was brought back to his laptop as it was starting up, emitting a horrible disturbing sound. Chanyeol cleared his throat once more, crystal clear. The man kept his gaze fixated on the bright screen, before he started pulling out books, he must’ve been a student. Chanyeol closed his laptop, unwilling to work in these sort of circumstances. 

 

“Excuse me,” Chanyeol started, voice stern. The man held his finger up, gesturing Chanyeol to wait a moment. Chanyeol frowned at the impolite manners of the unknown man. 

 

“You should sit elsewhere, you’re disrupting the calmness.” Chanyeol wouldn’t tolerate this sort of behavior and decided to be straight-forward. The man eyed him calmly, before he responded with an unpleasant tone.

 

“Chairs are meant to be sit on,” The man replied monotonous. Chanyeol was peeved, he wouldn’t mask his emotions. He shut the laptop of the unknown man close, as he was busying himself with the books on the right side of the table. The man shot Chanyeol a wavering gaze, clearly affected by the unexpected movement. 

 

“I do not wish to repeat things twice,” Chanyeol stated, displeased with the lack of response he was receiving from the unknown man. The man feigned an amount of ache he was enduring, before he opened the laptop and continued with his previous things as if he wasn’t asked to leave. 

 

“Don’t, if you do not wish to repeat things twice.” The man spoke, as he settled his gaze on the pages of his book. Chanyeol scrunched his nose in disgust.

 

“What is your name?” Chanyeol would search his profile up, the knowledge of his full name would be a plus.

 

“Are you planning to sue me?” The man shot a deceiving smirk to Chanyeol.

 

“You have the potency to achieve your purpose,” The man shared his knowledge with Chanyeol, indicating the fact that he is aware of Chanyeol’s current occupation.

 

“I wouldn’t” Chanyeol said genuinely .

 

“I wouldn’t know, you’re the Chief Executive Officer of SK Law Firm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast:
> 
> Song Hye-Kyo as Seohyun  
> Park Chanyeol  
> Byun Baekhyun


	3. Two

The sky was darkening, it was nine pm. Chanyeol had left the restaurant a minute ago, feeling freshened and content with the progression of the slow developing evening. Stares were sent as Chanyeol descended the stairs on the porch of the restaurant. The surroundings were swarmed with a high amount of people scattered around the main terrain. Lots of people held professional photographic equipment in the palm of their hand, thick black straps adorning their neck. Chanyeol pushed his sunglasses onto the bridge of his nose, avoiding tons of flashlights as he walked through the parking lot. Baekhyun, who Chanyeol has eventually learned the name of was currently seated inside of the restaurant. Chanyeol was seated in his Audi as multiply lights were set outside, directing their lense at the tinted windows. Chanyeol drove his car towards the entrance, Baekhyun walked out at the proper time, head lowered as he fastened his pace to the passenger side of the vehicle. His small hands caught hold of the handle, before pulling it open hurriedly. Chanyeol started driving when Baekhyun was safely seated inside, with the safety belt fastened across his upperhalf. 

 

"Where to?" Chanyeol asked, after he had managed to drive out of the crowded parking lot and onto the nearest freeway.

 

"The Gwanak District," Baekhyun replied, eyes fixated on the road ahead.

 

"The Southern skirt of Seoul, must be costly." Chanyeol recalls looking at overpriced mansions located in Gwanak with Seohyun.

 

"Shouldn't be a problem for you," Baekhyun remarks, confidentially. Chanyeol laughs lightly, it could've been their home once but Seohyun had a couple of complaints she couldn't oversee. Chanyeol would agree and proceed their search for a homely location, which would possess all their wishes.

 

"It shouldn't be." Chanyeol agreed, his current occupation brought him most of the wealth he obtained. Baekhyun shoved his arms further more into his long sleeves, hiding his tiny fists as he curled up into the seat, trying his best to avoid the coldness seeping through the air inside the vehicle. 

 

"You're very confident." Baekhyun remarked, eyes fixated on the glowing ring secured on Chanyeol's ring finger, he recalled reading about Chanyeol when he had his nose stuck into a newspaper, most articles described the man as a wealthy, generous and loving man and husband to be.

 

"You're one to talk," Chanyeol bit back, accusingly. There were approximately ten minutes left until they would arrive in Gwanak.

 

"I cherish it all," Baekhyun said, seemingly taking no offense at all.

 

A sound cut through the comfortable silence lingering in the air a couple of minutes afterwards. Chanyeol reached out for the device placed near his seat, his fingers hovered above the screen as Seohyun's name appeared on top of the screen. He thought of accepting the phone call, but decided to decline it afterwards. Baekhyun stared at the screen, gaze unwavering as he pieced the puzzle parts together. This must've been the woman he had read about in one of the latest articles regarding Park Chanyeol's private life, apart from his career path. Baekhyun was about to gain a bit of knowledge on Chanyeol's interesting relationship which was a huge commotion among the residents of South-Korea, but was held back as the device rang once again. Chanyeol accepted the phone call, albeit it seemed like he would rather decline it once again.

 

"I'm currently driving, Seohyun." The tone Chanyeol used could be described as if he sounded irked, his words were barely muffled as he sproke through the device, mentioning several names Baekhyun hasn't heard of. Baekhyun thought he could pleasure Chanyeol into his foolish games, he wouldn't be able to meet a loaded person once more, his fingers found their way easily to the inside of Chanyeol's clothed thigh. Chanyeol gasped at the unexpected contact as he tried keeping his voice steady whilst glaring at Baekhyun.

 

"Tell your wife you won't be home tonight," Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol's clothed shoulder, his hand inevitably went to his clothed upperhalf, as his fingers searched for the buttons, he unfastened three buttons, exposing a bit of Chanyeol's bare chest along with the sides of his collarbones.

 

"I'll arrive in twenty to thirty minutes. I'll be there soon, darling." Chanyeol ended the phone call, throwing the device aside as he placed one hand on its rigtheous position, the other was clasped around Baekhyun's wrist, which was hovering dangerously close to his crotch.

 

"You shouldn't lie to your wife, it's a sin." Baekhyun pushed his arm down, onto the area of Chanyeol's clothed crotch. Chanyeol hissed at the contact, as he tried keeping his eyes steadily on the road, fingers gripped the wheel firmly, whilst his occupied hand tried pulling Baekhyun's hand off his private area. Baekhyun unbent his fingers, as he dragged his nails along the inside of the clothed thigh, proceeding to reach higher. Chanyeol felt his breath leave his lungs, as his hand went still, losing its battle against Baekhyun's hold. Chanyeol caved in silently as he placed his hand on the cushion of his seat.

 

Baekhyun leaned over the seat, face extremely close to Chanyeol's crotch. His fingers started off unbuttoning Chanyeol's slacks, inching his fingers toward the massive bulge building up in the black briefs Chanyeol was wearing. He clenched his hand unexpectedly around the clothed erection, as he glanced up through his eyelashes, feigning an innocent facade. Chanyeol swallowed the lump forming in his throat, as he ran his fingers through his hair loosingly. Baekhyun tucked his hand into Chanyeol's tight black briefs, freeing his erection from the clothed material. Baekhyun grasped the thick shaft into his hand, as he traced his tongue along the underside of the shaft, whilst glancing up at Chanyeol's facial expression, Chanyeol was a troubled wreck as he pulled into a nearby parking lot. Baekhyun teased the man slightly as he licked his way up to the tip, breathing onto the shaft slowly. Chanyeol brought his hands to fist Baekhyun's hair unconsciously. Forbidden thoughts entered the mind of the tall male as he leaned his head back against the headrest of the seat, mumbling unintelligible words under his breath. Chanyeol thrusted his hips upwards, provoking Baekhyun even more. Baekhyun shot up unannounced, as he directed his gaze toward the empty parking lot.

 

"I reside at the small houses surrounding the National University," Baekhyun cleared his throat, as he leaned his head against the window. Chanyeol kept his gaze fixated on his hardened length, unable to comprehend the situation taking place at the moment. He was left in a bothered state, aroused and yearning the touch of the small male beside him, who was remarkably suddenly resisting to fullfil his expectations.

 

"Get out," The hoarse voice belonged to Chanyeol, his hands were clenched into fists, mouth slightly agape as he tried to avoid glancing beside him, at the man who must've been laughing at the desperate state he was currently in. Baekhyun seemingly understood the order, as he unfastened his belt.  
"Seohyun wouldn't refuse to comply with your desirable wishes, I'm positive." Baekhyun leaned in, as he parted his lips before snaking his tongue along the side of the agitated male's jawline, whilst carding a hand through Chanyeol's hair.

 

"This is not a farewell," Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol's jaw, before retreating. Baekhyun took his belongings with him, as he stepped out of the vehicle, strutting toward the main road, without glancing back once.

 

-

 

Seohyun was seated at the dining table, plates and bowls filled to the brim with meat, vegetables and eatable morsels of desert. It was currently nine-thirty pm, she felt doubt consume her entire being. Her mind was overworked, she attended a meeting regarding the continuation of the current well-known Korean drama Descendants Of The Sun. She had left the KBS building with a smile adorning her face, photographers were present, pointing their cameras in her direction. She posed for the cameras, before she sent a small wave and proceeded to walk onto the parking lot to retrieve the vehicle she had arrived in.

 

Questions were thrown to her, as she walked on a bright white pedestrian path leading her to different sections of the enormous parking lot. She had enough space to at least breath and feel comfortable, Seohyun had security guards surrounding her as she walked to her vehicle, parked in section C. She felt thankful for the safety the security guards provided her with as she was safely seated in her car. The road was cleared for her to be able drive out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

 

The meeting went decisively great, a continuation is in the making. An example of the script had been handed out, leaving lots of people of the cast speechless as they read it attentively. Seohyun was happily at home, after a long afternoon, the invitation was still placed on the dining table among the plates and bowls. She had changed into her nightwear, her hair was situated in a loosening knot atop of her head. Her feet were warmed up by cozy purple socks. She was currently glancing through an old photobook, which held most of her dearest memories she had the privilege of creating.

 

The corners of her lips pulled up at the sight of her engagement celabration pictures, which was held in Osaka Japan. Chanyeol was such an endearing husband, he was sure to spent lots of his time roaming unfamiliar cities with Seohyun. His mindset took a complete turn after their wedding took place. His occupation was his main priority, their weekly outings were cut short or entirely canceled, Seohyun missed the man she had fallen in love with two years ago, who engulfed her with kisses, presents and made lots of passionate love to her.

 

Her thoughts were disrupted as she heard clicking sounds of heels against the gloss floor of the living room. she pushed her chair out, as she stood up to welcome her husband back home after a long day of work.

 

"Chanyeol," Seohyun greeted as she paced toward her husband with a small reassuring smile on her tiring face. Chanyeol acknowledged his wife with a set smile, eyes barely expressing any emotion. Seohyun's current smile disappeared at the small analysis.

 

"Seohyun, love." Chanyeol said as he engulfed his wife in an embrace, kissing her forehead softly. He caressed her hair, softly as he whispered how much he had missed her during the day, Seohyun smiled sadly at the mention of that, but concealed her actual emotions with one of pretend. 

 

"I've missed you as well, how was work?" Seohyun decided to change the subject, feeling uncomfortable in a slight way at the mention of their relationship.

 

"Eventful as usual," Chanyeol replied as he retreated from the embrace, Seohyun nodded slowly before remembering the invitation she was sent.

 

"Have you read the message I've sent?" Chanyeol forgot about it momentarily, before he recalled Seohyun sending him a message about an invitation for the married couple. 

 

"Yes, I had. I forgot to reply to it, what is the invitation about?" Seohyun lighted up at the mention of the word invitation, at least he has read it she thought.

 

"There's a KBS celebration taking place this Saturday, we're invited to attend." 

 

"Celebrating the sixteen episodes of Descendants Of The Sun, I assume?" Seohyun nodded excitedly.

 

"We'll surely attend," Chanyeol said, smiling down at his wife. Seohyun smiled even brigther at this, she stood up on her toes to peck her husband on the lips, warm and passionately.

 

"Thank you, Chanyeol." Seohyun whispered against her husband's lips lovingly.


	4. Three

It was a quite evening, Seohyun continued to celebrate the ending of Descendants Of The Sun whilst Chanyeol decided to leave the Arena earlier. Lots of people were still outside, awaiting the presence of certain people who were currently still inside, drinking, talking and entertaining themselves to the fullest. Chanyeol left a sweet lingering kiss on Seohyun’s forehead before he departed from the celebration. Seohyun would be getting home with the help of one of her supposed colleagues.

 

Chanyeol wasn’t in an exact hurry to get home, he decided on a little stopover which wouldn’t hurt anyone in the slightest bit, at least that’s what he told himself repeatedly, as if trying to convince himself of his cruel blatant thoughts. He had received a message earlier, it was very tempting, he wasn’t able to hide his distress, causing Seohyun to become worried after seeing the frustrated facial expression of her husband. Chanyeol sighed reluctantly, telling himself over and over again that this was his own harmless choice, nothing would evolve out of this.

 

He had received another message as he parked his vehicle in an almost empty parking lot, he kept an expressionless face as he readied himself to step out and meet the person who was willing to take Chanyeol’s mind off certain responsibilities. He held his device firmly in his hand, as he stood beside his vehicle, eyes roaming around the parking lot, searching for a brown haired male who had explained the reason he wasn’t on campus grounds at the moment, his uncomprehend able reasons fought their way to Chanyeol’s mind.

 

Baekhyun was seated on a small bench on the pavement as he held a close eye on Chanyeol who still hadn’t acknowledged his presence from afar. A small smile found its way to his face, as he cocked his head to the side, admiring the man he was waiting for. Baekhyun might be playing him, kind of. But he does admire the man for who he is, and for who he wants to be. Baekhyun just likes exaggerating things to a certain extent, including this thing he has with Chanyeol, he would like to take it to another level, a level which might contain craziness such as disloyalty, affection and commitment.

 

"You're a little late, don't you think?" Goosebumps appeared on Chanyeol's exposed arms as a minty breath made contact with his skin. Chanyeol turned around leisurely. Baekhyun came into his view, the University student nodded towards the vehicle, gesturing Chanyeol to get in, in a subtle manner. 

 

"You're simply early, Baekhyun." Chanyeol dismisses Baekhyun afterwards as he gets into the vehicle, with Baekhyun following.  
Both men are situated in the front seats, as a silence stretches out, torturing Chanyeol slightly as he keeps his eyes on the empty parking lot. 

 

"This must be your approval of the situation we're currently in," Baekhyun stated, a lazy grin plastered on his face as he mentions the ordeal he has discussed with the CEO at the restaurant. 

"I haven't given my approval yet, those are your false assumptions." 

 

"You've thought about it at least,"

 

"Your wife must be very delighted to be able to hold onto a gracious loyal husband," Baekhyun adds hastily, eyes wandering around the interior of the vehicle.

 

"Listen, this might've been a mistake after all." Chanyeol says, fingers gripping the steer wheel tightly as the spoken words hold a distant sense of shame and uncertainness. Baekhyun stops his unwavering movements to cast his eyes to the side, to be able to witness Chanyeol in a frantic state. Baekhyun laughs bluntly, the laugh doesn't quite reach his eyes. It's dripping with pure sarcasm. Chanyeol turns his head sideways, his eyes scrunching in as Baekhyun seemingly takes it all as a heartless antic.

 

"You should get back, you might get in trouble." Chanyeol says, gaze surprisingly unwavering as he settles his gaze back on the empty parking lot.

 

"The clock is ticking, and we've a place to visit." Baekhyun reminded Chanyeol in a slow taunting manner as he stretched his limbs out, poking his tongue out to wet his lips. Chanyeol grunted slowly, but kept his demeanor nonetheless.

 

"Remind me to tie you up when we get there," Chanyeol gritted out slowly, mind occupied with prohibited sinful thoughts which he shouldn't spare another thought.

 

"Will sure do," Baekhyun replied unbothered.

 

-

 

Glances were momentarily spared as both men were seated across the sofa in Chanyeol’s penthouse which was mainly used for an evening spent to get out of his hectic schedules without being disturbed. The silence was calming but partly unbearable, every electronic device situated in the living room was currently off. The large window provided a beautiful view of the darkening sky of Seoul. Baekhyun pulled his coat off, and laid it down beside him. He changed his position on the sofa, as he sat sideways with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

 

Chanyeol sighed miserably, he was thinking through all of it. From the day he met Baekhyun in the restaurant up to this supposedly entertaining evening. Chanyeol wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, Baekhyun took his chance to crawl over to Chanyeol's rigid figure, he positioned his hands on Chanyeol's thighs, this action caught Chanyeol's attention in a heartbeat as his breath stilled momentarily as his eyes were fixated on the small tender hands placed on his thighs. Chanyeol held his breath for a moment longer, before he shook his uncomprehending thoughts off and focused his attention solely on Baekhyun's facial expression. Baekhyun was seemingly struggling with his emotions, Chanyeol thought. The thought was soon replaced with the opposite as the corner of Baekhyun's lips pulled up into a deceiving smirk which he directed at Chanyeol a second later.

 

"You've promised, Chanyeol." Baekhyun whispered, words falling off his lips in a seductive manner, throwing Chanyeol completely off, causing Chanyeol to dismiss the actual reason he had stored in the back of his mind for this late evening.

 

"This could work, Mr. Park."

 

"All you have to do, is say yes. I would appreciate it if we could settle on a definitive answer," Baekhyun went one step further in the remaining time, he was currently seated on Chanyeol's lap, his legs dangling on each side, granting Baekhyun the possibility to overpower the weakening CEO. Baekhyun leaned forward, their chest slightly touching as he kept his head on Chanyeol's shoulder.

 

"We could provide each other the uttermost pleasure," Chanyeol leaned his head back, as he realized how deep he had fallen. Reasons to cease all contact between the two, were escaping Chanyeol's mind one by one. It was a pitch-dark well he had fallen in, without a ladder as an aid to escape his worries and troubles. 

 

Baekhyun caught the fragnance Chanyeol was wearing, and inhaled it briefly. His left hand lingered on Chanyeol's neck as he burrowed his nose in Chanyeol's tensed shoulders.

 

"Relax, we'll take things slow." Baekhyun assured Chanyeol as he placed a small kiss on Chanyeol's exposed collarbone, he rested his forehead against Chanyeol as he parted his lips slightly.

 

"I'll pleasure you in magnificent ways, you won't dwell upon your relationship with Seohyun, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time, I've been very busy lately.
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	5. Four

Worried glances were thrown in the direction of Seohyun as she walked towards the KBS building, she casted a small smile towards anyone she came across on her path. She was aware of the underlying thoughts most minds held hidden as she walked passed the various people who were mostly fans of the drama Descendants Of The Sun which recently finished airing. Press weren’t kept in the shadows and were informed on an early note of the absence of her husband at home last evening and the following night. Seohyun was worried sick as she hadn’t received any messages from her husband who had left the celebration party last evening. She tried to contact Chanyeol numerous times but all her attempts weren’t successful. She was reluctant to leave the mansion, in case Chanyeol would magically show up, but she had her duties she had to attend. Seohyun had informed her close friends about the situations, asking if they had seen Chanyeol at all yesterday after he had left, but she ended up being disappointed as they also had no idea where her husband currently was.

 

Seohyun waved as she weaved her way through the people on the sidewalk, her smile was bright but vague as well. Seohyun dropped the façade the moment she stepped through the entrance of the building. She was immediately led to the elevator, accompanied by security. The meeting regarding the following season of Descendants Of The Sun would took place in ten minutes. She greeted every staff member along the way, she arrived at the room where the meeting would be held and greeted every cast member present. She sat down beside Song Joongki who was worriedly looking at her, she casted him the exact small smile she had worn outside before she stepped into the building for it to disappear instantly. Seohyun directed her gaze to the front, on the opposite site there were still seats which were available meaning there were still cast members who weren’t present yet. This gave Joongki the chance to have a small talk with Seohyun without anyone suspecting anything.

 

“Seohyun, are you alright?” Joongki leaned towards her, with a worried expression across his face. Seohyun smiled warily.

 

“Everything is fine, Joongki. Don’t worry.” Seohyun replied softly as she patted his thigh to reassure him of her sincere answer. Joongki had seen right through it though.

 

“Chanyeol, he hasn’t come back has he?” At this, Seohyun’s smile faded away slowly. She averted her gaze back to the table and started fiddling with her fingers, she sighed reluctantly.

 

“He hasn’t replied to any of my messages I’ve sent, he hasn’t answered his phone either.”

 

“Where did he leave to yesterday evening?” Joongki asked, as he turned sideways.

 

“Not sure, I hadn’t asked him. He didn’t tell me either,” Seohyun replied, voice cracking slightly.

 

“You shouldn’t be here, Seohyun. You should be at home,”

“I’ve to, this is an essential meeting I couldn’t afford to miss.” Seohyun said seriously, her phone vibrated afterwards. She was startled but searched in her pocket to retrieve the device. It was a phone call, Chanyeol had finally discovered all her attempts to contact him. She scrambled out of her seat, as she mouthed the words “I’ve to pick this up,” in the direction of Joongki. He nodded, understandingly. Seohyun scurried out of the meeting room, and stood in a corner in the corridor to be able to have some privacy. She answered the demanding vibrating device and tried to keep her voice steady and calm.

 

“This is Seohyun speaking, where are you?” Seohyun tried to sound as unsuspicious as possible as there were still people walking in the corridor. Most people were informed of Chanyeol’s absence at home due to the press finding out at an early hour and were very keen on writing an article about it as soon as they found out, it was sickening Seohyun thought.

 

“Seohyun, please listen to me. First of all, I’m very sorry I’ve been neglecting your calls and messages. I should set my priorities straight.”

 

“I do not want to hear any of your excuses now, save them. Tell me where you’ve been.” Seohyun demanded to know as she hissed the words through the phone, but still managed to keep a forced smile on her face.

 

“I- I stayed with a friend, I’m getting ready to go to work currently.”

 

“But you weren’t able to inform me of your current location when you arrived at your friend?” Seohyun was angered, she wasn’t easily the type to get mad easily but Chanyeol had passed a border.

 

“Seohyun, I would love to inform you about it all over dinner tonight.”

 

“That’s not a good idea, Chanyeol.”

 

“It is, the press will see us together.

 

“Ofcourse, that’s all he cares about.”Seohyun murmured agonized already and she still had a two hour meeting to endure.

 

“We’ll discuss that option at home,”

“Alright, I’ll be home before five.” Seohyun disconnected the call after that, and exhaled deeply twice before she decided she was set to walk back into the meeting room.

 

-

 

“Relationship problems at home?” Baekhyun sing songs as he laid underneath the white sheets, observing Chanyeol’s every move. Chanyeol pushed his luck this time around, he halted in his steps as he remembered Baekhyun was still in his apartment.

 

“You should leave, I’ve work to attend to and I’m certain you’ve classes.”

 

“How would you know? I’ve afternoon classes, there’s still a few hours left.” Chanyeol casted Baekhyun a sideways glance, irritation started growing as he had forgotten Baekhyun wasn’t wearing anything underneath those sheets. Chanyeol sighed uncontrollably as he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated with his own senseless actions. Baekhyun snickered, as he found amusement in the way Chanyeol was handling the situation.

 

“You shouldn’t be here, Baekhyun-“

 

“We’ve decided on this together, Park. You shouldn’t treat me this poorly. It was both our input which counted in this decision,” Baekhyun interrupted the CEO carelessly as if he hadn’t known any manners prior to this entire ordeal.

 

“It was a mistake, as I recall telling you before. You can take the back exit, press shouldn’t be able to position any of their equipment or vehicles there.” Chanyeol explained, as he went on with his business, mostly consisting of tidying his apartment up in case Seohyun would want to diner here later. Baekhyun whistled loudly, attracting the attention of Chanyeol, Baekhyun shot up, causing his upper body to be revealed. Chanyeol cursed softly, but tried hold himself back as his eyes ran over Baekyun’s exposed upper body, he had seen the most sinful parts of the man throughout the entire night, this shouldn’t be anything too dramatic.

 

“You wouldn’t have given in if it was a mistake, buddy. Stop lying to yourself and come here,” Chanyeol was reluctant but he had sworn he would avoid any contact at all cost but here they were. Chanyeol walked to the right side of the bed, Baekhyun grasped his arm quickly before the man could change his mind somehow. Chanyeol fell onto the bed, body clumsily positioned on Baekhyun.

 

“This is better, even if you’re quite heavy.”

“That’s your fault,” Chanyeol declared, amusedly as his eyes were planted on those soft pink lips he had the opportunity to kiss senseless yesterday,

 

“How is this my fault, you’re the one who’s-“ Baekhyun’s words were cut off as Chanyeol leaned further in and kissed him on the corner of his mouth, before moving his lips over to Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol deepened the kiss slightly, his lips moving agonizingly slow and he moved his hand up and caressed Baekhyun’s cheek softly. Chanyeol hummed softly.

 

“You might be right,” Chanyeol whispered in between kisses.

 

-


	6. Five

Baekhyun stood up, limbs painfully aching as he removed the sheets of his bare body. He took a glance of himself in long mirror, there were red spots on his lower body, between his thighs mostly. A hint of a smile graced his face as he thought back to the evening before. The moments he’d shared with the lovely man he could call his was beyond imagination.  Their days could never be dull when in each other’s company, Chanyeol hadn’t been very honest yesterday as he should’ve gone home straight after he was finished in the office. His wife was apparently waiting for him at home whilst he’d been unable to resist Baekhyun’s tempting proposal. Baekhyun was partly aware of the circumstances Chanyeol was in regarding his relationship with his wife but Baekhyun was careless and especially reckless. He wasn’t one to break up any household but Chanyeol had been one to suggest they continue this as well.  
 

  
Baekhyun takes a short shower, washing his body swiftly. He dries his hair quickly, wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the bedroom to see Chanyeol awake, Chanyeol rushes a hand through his hair, eyes still droopy as he observes his surroundings. His eyes fall on Baekhyun’s wet body and growls lightly.  
 

  
“We shouldn’t have continued any of this, it’s all wrong.” Chanyeol says afterwards, eyes raking up Baekhyun’s body even though his words say differently.

  
   
“It’s too late now, you’ve signed the papers already. It’s a contract.” Chanyeol sighs inwardly, huffing. He removes the sheets which were smothering him as he gets out of bed with his briefs on which Baekhyun finds disappointing. He watches Chanyeol with an intense gaze, eyes following the man’s every movement. Chanyeol raises an eyebrow.

  
   
“I should be leaving, my phone had been off for the entire night. Seohyun must’ve called me tons of times last night.”

  
   
“Shouldn’t keep your wife waiting, now?” Baekhyun hums lightly, he isn’t irritated or anything near that. It might be a sudden sense of jealously as he remembers how Seohyun still has the actual pleasure of sleeping, cuddling and kissing with this man. Baekhyun knows he isn’t in a relationship with Chanyeol, he doesn’t have an ounce of motivation to invest into one.

  
   
“You’re right, I shouldn’t and I already have. I’ll see if I can order a nice bouquet of red roses, she used to love those.” Chanyeol mumbles, almost inaudibly as he quickly dresses himself into a white button-up with black trousers underneath. Baekhyun feels something unfamiliar stir in the pit of his stomach, its burning slightly but he can’t be bothered to find out what the source behind it is as he sends Chanyeol a curt smile.

  
   
“I’m certain she will forgive you after receiving tons of roses, you’re a great gentleman.” Baekhyun says, very honest. He really does think Chanyeol would be a very good husband and very great father.

  
   
“I should leave then, tell your little wife I said hi.” Baekhyun tiptoes his way to Chanyeol, leaving a kiss on the corner of his mouth before retreating.

  
   
“I’ll message you later to see if she didn’t murder you before you were even able to step foot inside the house,” Baekhyun winks once, before leaving the apartment. Chanyeol doesn’t get a chance to speak as he watches Baekhyun walk off dressed in of his comfy long shirts he’d bought at Disneyland when he visited Paris with Seohyun last year.  
   
-  
   
Chanyeol hasn’t been able to concentrate the entire day, he did decide to turn his phone back on although he should’ve left it off as tons of notifications rolled in straight after the other. He didn’t make an effort to read each one of them, he did go straight to his messages. He couldn’t have been more right, the moment he saw how many messages he had received from his wife throughout the night was truly saddening. He scrolled through a couple just to get an impression of what type of messages he’d received last night.

  
   
 _Seohyun:_  
You told me you would be home after five, its currently seven pm Chanyeol. Where are you?

  
   
 _Seohyun:_  
This isn’t funny, you should call me or message me back at least.

  
   
 _Seohyun:_  
Why is your phone off? Where the hell are you? It’s almost ten pm, its dark outside and you’re still not home!

  
   
 _Seohyun:_  
This is a new low, especially for you Chanyeol. I would call any of your colleagues but I wouldn’t want them to think anything strange which might trouble you and your career even further.

  
   
 _Seohyun:_  
Please call me when you receive any of my messages and missed calls.

  
   
 _Seohyun:_  
Please let me know you’re doing okay at least, this is unlike you to never respond to any of messages, Chanyeol.  


  


   
It feels wrong, it really does but the nights he has spent with Baekhyun have been very relaxing and time consuming but they were worth it. Chanyeol sighs, he should be reading through the several papers staring at him on his desk but he doesn’t have the motivation to do so. He worries his bottom lip as he glances back at his phone screen. He unlocks his phone swiftly before looking through his contacts and pressing the name he’d been looking for, he needs some sort of comfort.

  
   
“Chanyeol, that’s some nice timing you’ve there. I was just thinking about you,” A small smile spreads on his face as he balances the phone in his hand whilst letting his eyes roam the papers in front of him.

  
   
“You’re not at the university right?”

  
   
“Am I ever?” Chanyeol chuckles.

  
   
“Good point, you should be though. Do you have any classes now?”

  
   
“Nah, I’m just lying on my bed. You know what I’ve bought recently? I think you might like them,” Baekhyun sounds mischievous which worries Chanyeol to the core.

  
   
“Tell me what is then,” Baekhyun giggles.

  
   
“Black lace panties, they fit perfectly.” Chanyeol stills, eyes widening slightly. Baekhyun doesn’t hear anything on the other end although he knows exactly why.

  
   
“Uhm, any special occasion?” Chanyeol questions, although his voice sounds distant. Baekhyun chuckles lightly, running a finger along the inside of his thigh as he imagines Chanyeol sitting in his office, probably a little bit troubled.

  
   
“Not yet, maybe soon. It depends on the person,” Baekhyun replies, tone teasingly playful as he bites his lip slowly.

  
   
“I see,” Chanyeol says, uncertain.

  
   
“Do not fret yourself. You will see them soon enough. Anyways have you spoken to Seohyun already?” Chanyeol is glad Baekhyun changes the subject.

  
   
“Not yet, I’ll see her when I get home though.”

  
   
“If she lets you in of course,” Baekhyun murmurs.

  
   
“Anyways, have you ordered the red roses already?” Chanyeol scrambles up, almost shoving the papers aside in the process. He curses inwardly. Baekhyun laughs at the feeling of distress Chanyeol is currently going through.

  
   
“She won’t be letting you in then.” Baekhyun adds a second later, laughing lightly.

  
   
“You know I’ve keys right?” Chanyeol mentions, although Baekhyun must know. He just loves riling Chanyeol up at every chance he gets.

  
   
“Take care of the roses first, she might still appreciate you when she receives them later in the afternoon. Ah, don’t forget to put your ring back on.” Chanyeol’s gaze goes straight to his ring finger to see it empty, he’s prepared to strangle himself at any moment now.

  
   
“Where did I leave the damn thing,” Chanyeol mumbles as he searches his desk. Baekhyun shakes his head slightly, unable to comprehend Chanyeol’s thoughts.

  
   
“You left it under the pillow, remember?”

  
   
“You weren’t very fond of the idea of fucking me with your ring on.” Chanyeol clutches the desk, before his hand comes into contact with the papers, shoving them off his desk as he angrily sputters incomprehensible words.

  
   
“I’m leaving, I’m not able to concentrate on any of these papers currently. I should be setting my priorities straight.”

  
   
“You probably should, don’t forget the roses though!” Chanyeol ends the call before running out of his office to order a nice bouquet of roses, he might as well add some lilies as well as retrieve his ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of it, I appreciate reading your opinions.


End file.
